


valkyrie

by hyphae



Series: Blackwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyphae/pseuds/hyphae
Summary: When Angela finds out Moira's been assigned to a field mission, she offers to help.





	valkyrie

"No, I couldn't possibly impose," Moira said. 

"No I insist," Angela said. They were leaning on the glass railing overlooking a common area in the HQ, with hot drinks. "It'd be no problem. Anyway, the suit is my invention, so it'd be good for me to see how other people are finding its functionality." 

Moira still looked reticent as she sipped on her cup. Finally, she sighed. "Since I found out I was to go on this field expedition," she said, "The staff at the training range have been very helpful in showing me the basics. Of both operating the suit, and... some marksmanship. But I could always use advice from an expert." 

Angela smiled. "It's settled, then." 

\--

When Moira stepped out of the locker rooms and into the training range proper, Angela waved her over. "You look great!" she called. 

Moira did look good in the Valkyrie suit. The plating of the suit adhered to her edges and angles, cutting her a sharp figure, even as she looked askance and laughed. "Ah... yes. Thank you, Angela." She adjusted the material around her neck with one finger. "I just need to get used to it, I suppose." 

"How are you finding the movement capabilities?" 

"These?" The jet propulsion brought the "wings" of the suit up around Moira and she lifted up off the ground. She looked even more sheepish, and she quickly brought herself back down. "I have to say I'm not sure it suits me." 

"It's a bit much, is it?" Angela laughed. "It'll feel less weird once you're using it to get around." She unholstered her pistol and motioned to the dummy robots in the distance. "Now, show me what you can do." 

\--

Moira was totally exhausted. Angela was ten years her junior and still in her twenties, and so by all rights she had no need to prove herself athletically, but Angela had been rather like a cheerleader and so Moira doesn't think she's done so much physical activity in years. The two women were sat in the locker room, Moira with her head leaning back against the wall. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you so hard," Angela was saying, rather a little too cheerfully. 

Moira looked tiredly in her direction. "No, it's no worry. I'm not in as good shape as I should be," she groaned and lifted her hand to her head to adjust the headpiece of the Valkyrie suit. Angela clearly had a motif in mind when she built the suit. Moira was already thinking of ways to alter it so she didn't feel quite so much like a fairy, floating around in a war zone. "Honestly, I don't know why they would send a geneticist out to the field. This is not how I envisioned myself spending my time," she leaned back and closed her eyes. 

Angela grimaced in sympathy. "Why did they need you to go?" 

Moira opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Some lab in Norway with an underground bioweapon manufacturing unit. They need me to identify the important materials so that they can go in and destroy them with minimal damage to civilians. So I have to be there. And they assigned me the Valkyrie suit for mobility, in case I needed to get out of a situation." 

Angela nodded. "I'm sure there will be medical personnel assigned to the mission. They'll be more familiar with the suit. You can ask them for guidance if you should need it." 

"That's right," Moira said in realization. "The others on the mission. Reyes is heading it, so that boy you do crosswords with, Genji Shimada, is coming too." 

"Yes, take care of him, won't you?" 

"I'm sure he won't need my help. If anything, he'll be the one taking care of me." 

"Still," Angela said, "His cybernetics are still in the process of integration, aren't they? Not to question your work, I'm thrilled the cellularized matrix in the prostheses are helping with the host response. I'm just worried about sending him on active duty while the integration isn't complete." 

"Alright," Moira said with a smile. "I'll take care of him." 

Angela looked at her and grinned. "Thank you, Dr. O'Deorain."


End file.
